Daughter And Motherly Bond.
''This is a story compared to my OC, Greedlora and her entering Monster High for the first time. Written by Kawaii~Nerd. Plot by Kawaii~Nerd. Greedler belongs to Illumination Studios. And Greedler's divorced wife and Greedlora's mother was created by Kawaii~Nerd. DO NOT DELETE. '' It was a beautiful and joyful day in the Truffula Tree forest. The animals were having a blast, whilst the tall man in the green tailcoat was counting his money. His daughter was sitting on the fresh green grass, having a little picnic with Pipsqueak, the baby bear. Greedler got up from his leather-chair and went out into the open. Greedlora smiled at her father. He smiled back and sat beside her. "What are you doing there, pumpkin?" he asked, with fatherly love in his blue eyes. "I'm having a picnic with Pipsqueak. Look, I gave him some marshmallows. And I-" Greedlora was cut off by her father. "Uh-uh-uh! You gave him..MY marshmallows?!" he hissed, rising up from the ground like a plant growing. The 17 year old looked up at her father. "Dad, it's my birthday tomorrow..did you get me anything?" her eyes widened slowly, whilst gazing at Greedler. "O-Of course I did! W-Why wouldn't I?" he had actually forgot to get Greedlora a gift. She was turning 18 and proud of it. Greedler dashed back into the house and slammed his green hands onto the little table, decorated with a blue bowl full of colourful and delicious fruit. "I didn't get her anything...ANYTHING! What kind of father am I?!" ''he thought. His black locks went wispy, his face pale and palms shaking. "Father?" a voice said. Greedler turned around in shock, leaning over the table. "Yyyyesss?" "You didn't get anything for me, did you?" Greedlora asked firmly. "You're kind of acting strange". There was a knock on the wooden door. The animals went to cower in the leafy bushes. It knocked again. "ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. I'M COMING!" the man shouted back. He sorted out his tie, and went up to the door. It was a woman. Chocolate brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, nice curved hips and soft pink lips. "Francine? What are you doing here? I thought you were-" he just kept on stuttering all the way through. After 14 years, Greedlora is reuniting with her mother, Francine. She had divorced Greedler, becoming single for a lot of years. Francine went inside the house. Greedlora looked awkwardly at her. She didn't recgonize the lady. "Who are you??" she asked suspiciously. "I'm your mother". "My mother? I...*hmmm* mother? Is that really you??" "It's me, alright" Francine grinned, hugging Greedlora happily. Greedler's unknown daughter Gemma watched them. She felt left out. Francine had forgotton about Gemma. It was like a big screw-up of things. Francine let go of Greedlora. She was wearing false-nails. They were not too long, not too short. She also had a boob-job. Last time, they were as flat as pancakes but now they're bigger than a single tennis-ball. "Awww, is this your friend, Greedlora? She seems nice!" Francine walked towards Gemma in her high-heels and grinned. "Actually, I'm your other daughter" Gemma replied. Francine looked like she was blown away, when she found out the truth. "Well...that's nice.." she smiled. She laughed sheepisly, then thought ''"I have another daughter? Oh crud!" Gemma cocked her head. "Mom?" she asked, walking towards her. "You're my sister? Liar! You despice the fact I have a great mother! So, you're not my relative, okay?" Greedlora snapped, pointing a green finger towards Gemma. "I'm not lying!" she replied, with her hands on her hips. "Yes. Yes, you are". ((UNFINISHED)) Category:Fanfiction